dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Lesla-Lar (Earth-One)
A brilliant scientist, Lesla grew jealous of Supergirl (Kara Zor-El) and the fame she'd earn when her existence was revealed to the Earth's people, and began harboring criminal aspirations. Lesla used a ray on Supergirl which stripped her of her powers right on the very day that Superman was going to reveal Supergirl to the world. That was only the start of Lesla's scheming. When Supergirl was sleeping, Lesla used a shrinking/teleporting device to bring her to Kandor and then conditioned Supergirl mentally to believe she was Lesla-Lar. Lesla took Supergirl's place while Kara lived Lesla's life in Kandor. Lesla's plan consisted in winning Lex Luthor's trust, and get him build a Kryptonite-powered ray to kill Superman. Then she would talk Superman -who believed her to be the real Kara Zor-El- into revealing her existence to the world. After Luthor destroyed Superman she would "accidentally" kill luthor while capturing him, and then Earth would be hers to do how she pleased while the real Supergirl remaind in Kandor forever. Lesla (as Kara) started to cultivate a relationship with Luthor, and tricked Kara's cousin into believing she was the real Supergirl and was ready for the reveal. However, Krypto discovered she was an impostor and the real Supergirl was in Kandor. Krypto used a switching ray to make both girls return to their rightful places. Unfortunately Kara -still depowered- was knocked unconscious in the process, and although the injury undid her mental conditioning, it made her believe her life in Kandor was a strange dream (and not a real plot by an enemy). Kara intended to change places with Supergirl again at the first opportunity, but she was arrested by the Kandorian police before she had the chance to do so, and her depowering ray was destroyed. Meeting the Phantom Zoners Lesla eventually broke out of a Kandorian jail to scheme against Supergirl again. This time she replaced Lena Thorul and assembled a Phantom Zone Projector to free the Phantom Zoners. She hoped they'd help her conquer Earth, but Dru-Zod, Jax-Ur and Kru-El murdered her in cold blood right away with an experimental alien weapon. As Supergirl and Superman battled the Zoners, Supergirl finally learned of Lesla's existence. Disembodied Ghost Lesla's body was destroyed, but her consciousness survived. After several years living like a disembodied ghost and obsessing over Kara, Lesla deluded herself into thinking she was Kara Zor-El's sister. After attacking the Girl of Steel via manipulated pawns like Klax-Ar and Shyla Kor-Onn, - Lesla tried to take over Supergirl's body. She succeeded, but Kara's parents Zor-El and Allura quickly figured out she was not their daughter. Upon denouncing her as an impostor, her hold upon Kara's body weakened enough for Supergirl get her body's control back and punch Lesla out of her mind and apparently out of existence. | Powers = * ** Lesla-Lar only exhibited mind control powers after her physical body was destroyed and she became a disembodied being. Lesla used her mind control to manipulate others by subtly changing their beliefs and decisions; none of her victims were aware she had influenced them. * ** Lesla-Lar only exhibited possession powers after her physical body was destroyed and she became a disembodied being. She only used the power once, when she intend to permanently possess Supergirl's body, and she died when she was expelled. It is unknown if she could possess others on a temporary basis. | Abilities = * ** ** | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Lesla-Lar used a number of different scientific devices, primarily a ray which could nullify a Kryptonian's powers, a device that allowed her to switch places with someone on Earth (sending that person to Kandor and adjusting both beings heights accordingly) and a mind control device. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Lesla-Lar at Supermanica }} Category:Mad Scientists Category:Phantom Zoners Category:Criminals